A Father Figure
by Batgirl27
Summary: A bunch of one shots focusing on Ezra and Kanan's relationship. Please read it's actually a good story just a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm making a series of one /strongstrongshots about Kanan and Ezra moments so if you have any ideas give them to me and I will be happy to put them to use!**

* * *

><p>Ezra was tired, for some odd reason he was really tired today. He had felt like this for the last few days but hadn't said anything and his pride was going to keep him from saying anything now. He had an aching headache and the thought of food made him want to upchuck.<p>

"Ra, Hey Ezra."

Ezra looked up to see Kanan staring at him.

"What," the teen asked groggily.

Kanan sighed, "I asked if you were listening to me, but apparently not."

"Sorry," the boy croaked, his throat dry and scratchy.

"As I was saying when using the force," Kanan drowned on and on. Slowly, Ezra's eyes began to shut even as he tried to stay awake.

Kanan finally noticed the sickly look of padawan and decided to end today's lesson about the force and move onto light saber training.

"Okay Ezra Let's grab a bite to eat and start working with the light saber." /li  
>liOnce again the thought of food made Ezra's stomach curl, but being the boy he was, smiled and tried to get up and follow.<p>

As soon as he stood up Ezra could feel the blood rush to his and he began to lose his vision. As he started to fall to the ground he could here the feint calling of his name as he tried to brace himself for hitting the ground. Fortunately he never felt because he blacked out before he could feel anything, it wouldn't have had mattered anyway because as he watched his student fall forward Kanan grabbed the boy and cradled him in his arms.  
><em><br>'Damn,' he thought, 'I should have seen the signs early.'_

He had no clue how he had missed the signs that the boy was sick, and by the feel of the teens sweaty forehead, extremely so. The man once again sighed and carried the teen like a baby, his head cradled to his chest.

When the two had reached Kanan's cabin, Ezra was whimpering and weakly struggling to get closer to the warm body heat. Wherever this source of heat was coming from he hoped it wouldn't leave.

"Shh, Ezra," he heard a comforting voice whispered.

The boy stopped thrashing as he felt his back touch something soft and sink.

"Ezra, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well," Kanan asked softly.

Ezra hummed softly as he felt coarse hands run through his thick locks. He hadn't had someone show him this kind of treatment since his parents were alive... It felt nice. When the hands stopped Ezra opened his eyes a bit and whined.

Kanan chuckled. "I'll be back. Don't move," he ordered.

Ezra did as he was told and closes his eyes shivering a bit. He then relaxed as he felt a warm blanket and strong arms encircle him. The teen then turned and shifted so that his face was nestled into the broad chest.

Kanan laughed softly at that and began to rub slow soothing circles on the boys' back. Slowly he too, started to drift off to sleep.

**Elsewhere**

"Hey has anyone seen Kanan and Ezra," Hera asked loudly.

"The kid's probably passed out somewhere, he wasn't looking to good or smelling to good for that matter," Zeb stated.

"I think I saw Kanan carrying him earlier," Sabine said.

Hera got up from where she was sitting and made her way to Kanan's room. Without knocking she opened the door and stared in shock of the sight in front her.

"Hey you guys come over here and bring a camera your going to want to see this's and I'm capturing this moment."

The other two walked over, with the camera, and stared in shock: Kanan had Ezra in a protective embrace as if protecting him form the evil of the world. Ezra now had his head on Kanan's shoulder using it as a pillow and his back now pressed to the older mans' chest. As if sensing a chill in the air the boys face scrunched up and he snuggled closer to the main source of heat. As the cute little seen between the two happened, Hera took pictures that were going to be kept forever.

She then walked over and checked, their youngest occupant of the ghosts, temperature. The boy was still warm so she motioned for the other two to leave quietly, she then followed them out and headed for the kitchen where she began to make some soup.

After the soup she went up and put the broth by the boy incase he was hungry. Even if he wasn't she that Kanan would be his overprotective self and make the kid eat. She the exited the room, but not without taking one final picture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I'll be happy for some prompts to increase the story. Sorry that it was so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I loved the prompts and because of that you gave me not only ideas for this chapter, but the next one as well! Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>The job itself was a simple one. Go in, grab the crates, get out, don't get caught. However whenever Ezra was involved nothing was simple. The teen was crawling through the air ducts trying to get to where he needed to be, when his com went off.<p>

"Ezra, get out of there, now," Kanan yelled, his voice filled with fear.

"What ar-," the boy never finished his sentence for there was a loud explosion and he was sent flying through the air sharply hitting a meddle projectile. With a tremendous amount of force the teen hit a wall, promptly knocking himself out.

"Ezra, kid, come on answer your com," Kanan repeatedly called into the com. Little did he know that the more he yelled, the faster he was giving away the boys position.

The storm troopers found the boy laying face down in the debris. They couldn't believe their luck! This had been the boy the Inquisitor was looking for. They threw the kid over their shoulders and made their way to the ship.

**On the Ghost**

Everyone was in full panic mode. Ezra hadn't answered his com yet. Hera, seeing the boy as her own, thought she was going to be sick. She had been the one to send him in to unlock the doors for the others. It was her fault.

Zeb sat there staring at a wall on the Ghost. What was he going to do now that his little buddy was gone? Who was he going to tease?

Sebine didn't know what to think. She had started to grow attached to the kid and now they had no idea where he was.

Kanan was in full panic mode. He couldn't sense his padawan's force signature anywhere. He felt his stomach turn over and over at the thought of what could have happened to the boy.

**With Ezra**

Ezra woke up in a dark cell. His hands cuffed above his head and the gravity holder, where they held prisoners still for torture, on. The boy tried sending out distress signals through the force hoping that his master would find him. As he continued to try he felt as if something was blocking him.

After a few minutes the teen stopped struggling accepting defeat that he was not getting out of the hold or the cuffs, that bound his wrist. What felt like hours later the sith lord walked in his hands behind his back and a sneer marring his already scary face.

"Hello young, padawan," the man greeted in a sinister fashion his smile making the boy want to flinch.

"I have come to offer you a choice. Join the dark side the easy way, or the hard way."

" I will never join the dark side, I'll die before I join you," Ezra yelled back he than finished his conversation by spitting at the mans face.

"I was hoping you would say that," the man grinned sinisterly. He then turned away from the raven haired teen boy to go to the control panels.

"Last chance," the Inquisitor warned, still grinning.

"Never," the boy profoundly refused. With that the Pau'an set the electricity to mild and left to grab some needles. The screams that were heard, sounded as if they were not coming from a mere human boy.

The more the screaming increased the happier the Pau'an was. After he found the injection he wanted, he went back into the cell and stabbed the needle into the artery. The serum would cause the teen to see horrific things some true others not. The Inquisitor chuckled evilly, as he was about to leave he thought better of it and deck pied to increase the voltage to high, almost going into the danger zone. He then left, leaving the boy alone immense pain.

Ezra let his body send out the pain he was in, hoping that it would get to Kanan. He tried to stop the animalistic screams, but his pain tolerance was being over ridden.

**Ghost**

Kanan felt the pain Ezra was in. It was so great that he fell to the ground clutching his chest. If this was the kind of pain the kid was in now, they needed to find him quickly. He pulled himself off the grown and ran towards where Hera was flying the ship.

"I found him, keep going straight," Kanan ordered.

"Is he alright," Hera questioned with a motherly tons.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, he's in a extreme amount of pain. We need to hurry I don't know what they plan to do to him next."

The group sped into space looking for the empire ship that had taken the kid from them. As they slowly approached they created a scheme so they could grab the kid and go.

The plan worked too, until Kanan saw Ezra hanging from where he was screaming. Very gently Kanan sent comforting waves out, hoping to calm the boy. In a way it worked as the older man turned off the the electricity shocking the boy, and the cuffs holding him up there. The problem now was that the child continued to mutter nonsense under his breath his head shaking no, his whole body shaking with fear.

Kanan quickly ran back on the ship, he then headed straight for the med bay, where he got the diagnostics. He realized that the boy was fried and would be that way for a while, his mental state however was shocked. (A/N: No pun intended.).

The Jedi continued to send a calming feeling of security through his bond with to the boy. This lasted for a few hours until he could finally understand what was being said.

"Please dad, Kanan, don't leave me. I promise to be good. Please don't leave," the shaky voice repeated over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So first off thanks for all the reviews, loved them! I know some of you wanted Ezra to call Kanan dad by accident, and he will I just have a plan now! If there are more prompts you guys would like to see added to the story just PM me. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just finished another episode of Star Wars Rebels! I have to give credit to BoundToTheBlueMountains and a guest, they gave me so many ideas. Even though this isn't one we talked about it is one that with all the fluff I got sent gave me an idea****for this chapter! Also thanks for all the other reviews!**

* * *

><p>Kanan first noticed the subtle things. Ezra started using more sarcasm, he talked back more, he didn't listen when given orders, and that was the beginning. He continued to watch as his young padawan did the exact thing Zeb had told him not to do: mess with his bed. To Zeb his bed was his sanctuary the only place he could relax. He continued to shake his head he knew where this was going and he was going to go warn Zeb before things went terribly wrong.<p>

"The kid's decided to have you be his next victim. If I were you I wouldn't sleep in your bed without checking to make sure all the bolts are in it."

Zeb grunted in confirmation. He knew the kid had wanted to mess with him he just didn't know when he was going to strike.

Kanan continued on his way, but stopped when he saw Ezra leaving the older man just shook his head.

"Hey has anyone seen my paint blaster," yelled Sabine. With everything that had happened with Ezra being who he was, automatically assumed the kid had borrowed it to do some sort of prank.

With Ezra

Ezra was feeling a bit rebellious. He didn't know why but it felt good to finally have someone who cared. The problem was he couldn't tell which attention was good or bad he just wanted somebody to care.

"Walking down the streets he saw some hungry kids in an alleyway. He flinched at the sight. He hadn't seen something like this'd or a long time, the last time he had saw scraggly starving kids had been when he was one of them.

The teen sighed he then went through his pack and found some fruit and bread. It wasn't much, but he knew that it would be enough to fill their bellies for the night. He walked to the gutter and bent down on one knew. He saw the fear in the child's eyes and smiles kindly.

"Come here kid, I'm not going to hurt you." The teen then extended his hands showing that he had food. Slowly, the child, now identified as a boy, came closer and grabbed the food. He ate quickly as if there was no tomorrow, Ezra sighed once again, he of all people knew the feeling. How you slowly became defensive over the smallest things, how even the smallest crumb you savored, he knew the feeling of starvation like his own hand.

"What's your name, kid," Ezra asked. The boy looked at him suspiciously before answering.

"Parry," the child said. "What's yours?"

"The names Ezra, nice to meet you Parry."

For the first time the child smiled. Ezra returned it with a grin of his own.

"Where's your family Parry," the teen asked hoping that the little boy before him would just say that he had gotten separated from them a few days ago. Lucky for him that was exactly what the boy had said. For the first time that day the teen let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on kiddo, let's look for them and see if we can find them," Ezra suggested.

The child nodded. The two stood up to leave when all of a sudden a door opened and a bottle of alcohol flew at the little boy, Ezra quickly shields the boy. He felt the glass shatter against his side. For the second time that day the tee had gotten semi lucky. The bottle may not have cut anything but he now smelled of liquor. Great, Kanan was going to be so angry.

"Are you okay," the little boy asked alarmed.

Ezra just grinned his grin concealing any worry or pain. Parry sighed in relief. Ezra had perfected that smile a long time ago, not many people could see through it.

The two walked out of the alley and began their search. Around 10:00 PM the boy finally spotted his worried parents. He ran towards them, yelling their names in a frenzy. Ezra smiles and then slunk back into the shadows where no one could spot him. He watched as the child pointed to where he had once been.

Back on the Ghost

"Where is he. He should have been back hours ago, even if he was just 'looking around' as he likes to put it," Kanan ranted heatedly.

"Relax, I bet the kid's fine," Hera soothed.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, he even forgot his comm."

Hera sighed and went to go to bed. This was a conversation that needed to be had out by those to.

With Ezra

This was bad. It was already 11 and he hadn't even noticed that he had forgotten his comm.

'Maybe, he's asleep and won't notice. Or maybe I can sneak in,' Ezra willfully thought.

Slowly he opened the hanger doors and was awarded with the sight of no one. The boy sighed in relief before continuing farther into the ship, where a certain doom awaited him.

As the teen stepped into their 'make-shift living room' he was greeted by a frowning Kanan. The man stood up and stalked over to the teen. He then dragged him over to where Kanan had previously been sitting and pulled him over his lap.

With no warning whatsoever, the elder Jedi began spanking the teen! The boy held in his whimpers for a good minute or two before he started letting it out and started to sob.

"Please, stop, dad. It hurts," Ezra whimpered loudly. At the word 'dad' Kanan flipped Ezra over so he was now cradled in his arms silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Ezzy, I was just so angry and I let my emotions get the better of me. You made me worry so much," Kana soothed softly, while running the child's back.

Kanan hugged the boy tightly and got a whiff of him.

Sighing he took his son to his room, instead of making him share with Zeb, where he got him ready for bed and laid him down. When he had finished getting himself ready he laid down and cuddled his little boy.

"Ezra, why do you smell like alcohol?"

"Well you see." Ezra then told his dad of the little boy and what he had done.

Kanan felt his chest swell with pride and it grew even larger at the fiNl sentence Ezra uttered before falling asleep.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, lightning bug."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you guys think? I would still love for prompts and you guys had a lot of awesome ideas last time, so keep them, coming! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
